


Sam's An Idiot

by ShadowPrime2002



Series: Youtuber One-Shots [2]
Category: TFIL
Genre: Aaron is a drag toy, Corey is a wimp, Elton is daddy material, F/M, M/M, Sam Golbach - Freeform, Sam is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPrime2002/pseuds/ShadowPrime2002
Summary: Just another 3AM challenge proving that Sam Golbach is an idiot and Elton is daddy material. Eltorey is here!





	Sam's An Idiot

**"Uh, I'm Tyler and I like Clarke's butthole."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_"Elton!" I hollered backing away from the group as Sam took his hands off of the board with a slight flinch. Sam covered his ears and screamed as we all backed away fearfully._

"What is up guys!" Sam shouted into his camera as we all huddled behind him with peace signs. "Today," We all sat down in different places and looked around not knowing why we are in here. "We are going to be breaking all of the rules to the Ouiji board!" He exclaimed excitedly and I just facepalmed. "Elton, Corey, and Aaron all volunteered to help me out with this challenge and since Corey knows so much about the rules he is the most important aspect of this challenge." I smirked over at Corey who had lost all of the color in his face. "I'm in." I shrugged grabbing the box from underneath his bed and setting everything up as he continued his intro to the challenge. "I'll just sit back here..." Corey whispered and I just laughed at him quietly. Sam sat in front of me after handing Corey the camera with a twinge of fear showing on his face. His normally pale face seemed paler than it normally was and I felt myself grow concerned for the kid. I raised a brow at him when our eyes might and he just gave me a smile in return. He put his index fingers and middle fingers of each hand on the eye. I copied his actions and Aaron turned off all of the lights. We circled the eye and stopped between the N and the O. "Is anyone there?" Sam asked slowly. The piece didn't move until it suddenly flew out from underneath my fingers. I looked at Sam as he laughed at his actions. "That's against the rules!" Aaron shouted but Sam just sat up rigid and grabbed the piece again. 'Are you ok?' I mouthed to him and he gave me a quick nod. 'Fine.' He mouthed back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sorry for this time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok, the last rule you can break is to not play alone." Corey freaked. "I'm leaving!" He shouted pulling Aaron with him out the door. I stood in the doorway looking at Sam concerned but he just waved me off. I reluctantly closed the door and walked to my room. I jumped face first into my bed and cuddled into the blankets as Circa laid down next to me. I scratched behind her ears and my phone went off. I reached into my pocket and pulled it out. 

Sam: Hweilpmrre

Me: What?

Sam: hep

Me: Help!?

Me: Sam?

Me: SAM

Me: SAM WHAT'S GOING ON?!

Me:  WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!?

 Me: I'm coming to your room

I jumped up and ran as quick as I could to Sam's room. "Sam?" I shouted banging on the door and from behind it, I could hear him coughing loudly. I stepped back and hit the door as hard as I could but it didn't budge. I backed up even more and repeated my actions but the door only got a small crack in return. I backed up to Corey's door as everyone came out and I ran full force at Sams door falling through in front of Sam. He was on his hands and knees coughing and gagging up blood. It took me a few seconds but I quickly jumped into action as I felt the oxygen getting cut off from my lungs. I grabbed Sam underneath the armpits and carefully lifted him up. I weakly dragged him out as I gasped for air. Once we got to the door I threw him out and fell to the ground on my side. I attempted to weakly crawl over to the door but my body was too weak. Black spots danced around my vision as a pair of arms grabbed me and pulled me out of the room where my body was immediately given oxygen. I gasped in oxygen and felt myself grow more aware. I looked over at Sam who was laying next to me and I gave him a weak smile. "You're an idiot." I whispered and he nodded. "I'm an idiot." 

**A/N I'll put Sam's point of view in either the next or the one after the next one shot. Enjoy and leave requests down below!**

 


End file.
